Push: Bully Edition
by VexVulpes
Summary: I own this school. I own every clique; the Nerds, the Preps, the Greasers, the Jocks, hell, even the Townies. I even own the Teachers and the Prefects, to some extent. Then why the hell does it feel like something's being kept from me?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first official Bully story!! Woo hoo! I got into the fandom MONTHS ago and typed this at about the same time.

Anyhoo, it's based off the movie Push, an awesome movie about psychics. Hope you all like it!

WARNING: Will contain yaoi, boy love, shonenai, etc. Don't like, don't read.

**Push: Bully Edition**

_**XXX Prologue XXX**_

I own this school. I own every clique; the Nerds, the Preps, the Greasers, the Jocks, hell, even the Townies. I even own the Teachers and the Prefects, to some extent.

I can have any girl, or guy, that I want with a snap of my fingers. The world's at my fingertips, the school is my throne.

I am the king of Bullworth. Everyone respects and obeys me.

Then why the hell does it feel like something's being kept from me!?

_**XXX Now XXX**_

Jimmy Hopkins was growing quite impatient with everyone and everything.

Things had taken quite a turn for him once Gary's sociopathic ass was dragged off to the Happy Volts Asylum. The entire student body had immediately labeled him Top Dog and the benefits had been great; Nerds 'helped' him with homework, Preps invited him to all the big parties, Bullies offered their services for a nominal fee. Life was finally going well.

And then Peter Kowalski, the closest thing he had to a friend, went missing.

No one seemed to know why. Petey's life had improved greatly alongside Jimmy's, if not more. The shy boy had become less of a punching bag and more of a respected figure. Indeed, he'd even become Head Boy with Jimmy's recommendation. His disappearance made no sense.

Even the teachers had no clue as to where he was or why he'd vanished. But the strange thing was, _everyone in the faculty was ignoring it_. Whenever Jimmy asked them if they'd heard more on Petey's whereabouts, they'd say no in the same way a parent said yes to the Santa Question. Jimmy was starting to wonder if Dr. Crabblesnitch had even contacted the police.

Worse, none of his so called loyal 'minions' wanted to talk about it. The name Peter Kowalski was becoming a Bullworth taboo. True, he'd been gaining popularity on campus, but the missing teen was a nobody to begin with and was only respected because he was a friend of Jimmy.

So it was no surprise when, a week after Petey's disappearance, Ms. Phillips 'kindly' informed him that no, there was no news about his little friend and could he please sit down, class was about to start.

The stocky teen swore under his breath before taking the only available seat next to Constatinos Brakus, who was scribbling something in a black sketchbook. Seriously, this was really starting to piss him off. Petey had been missing for a full week, yet no one seemed to be looking for him. Something was up and Jimmy wanted to know what was going on _now_.

Jimmy slouched in his stool and rested his chin on his arms as Ms. Phillips started lecturing the class on today's lesson. Not in the mood to listen, he glanced at Constantinos' book in boredom...

Petey. The pessimistic teen was drawing Petey. Petey and-

Jimmy's eyes grew wide. Before he knew it, he'd snatched the sketchbook from the emo kid and was staring at the picture in confusion and shock.

It was a picture of some sort of cell, with a cot being the only furniture in the room. The picture was shitty and looked like a five year old had drawn it, but there was no mistaking who the two figures standing in the room were; Petey and an all too familiar face.

Gary Smith. There was no mistaking it. It was Gary, right down to the scar over his right eye.

Before Jimmy could fully comprehend what this meant, Constantinos tore the book from his hands, hugging it to his chest. "What the hell-"

"Why did you draw that!?" Jimmy snarled, causing the weaker boy to wince. "What the hell is it!?"

"None of your business!" the pessimist snapped back, fixing the bigger and tougher teen with a bold glare.

The stress of the week finally came crashing down on Jimmy's head. He'd had enough of all the secrets and bullshit excuses that everyone had been giving him lately and this little doodle in Constintinos' little black book was the last straw. Once again he tore the book away from the emo, flipping through the pages to see what the big fucking deal was.

All that dominated the pages were shitty drawings. But it was what was in the drawings that caught Jimmy's attention. Students, teachers, towns folk, townies, all in different situations. There wasn't any connection he could see; all the pictures were of different people in different situations…

Wait.

He flipped through the book again. Now that he looked at it, some of these drawings depicted some of the errands and deeds he'd had to achieve to win the school over. Errands and deeds that Constantinos shouldn't have known about.

The troubled teen's dying rage flared up again. "Are you stalking me!?" he exclaimed, waving the sketchbook in Constantinos' face.

"No-"

"Then how do you explain this!?" Jimmy interrupted, pointing at one of the pages. "I know for a fact that you weren't anywhere near Old Bullworth Vale when I helped Pinky get rid of the people ahead of her in the ticket line! And this!"

Jimmy flipped to the next page, where he and Petey were sitting on the dock next to his beach house, discussing how best to beat the Preps. Constintinos was still glaring at him defiantly, mouth clamped shut in a scowl. Enraged by the pessimistic kleptomaniac's silence, the ginger grabbed him by the shirt-

Blaring alarms filled the air, differing from the usual fire alarms by their pitch and volume. "We have a lock down situation! We have a lock down situation!"

Students screamed in panic, rushing to their designated spots and pushing younger and weaker kids down in their haste. Constintinos took this moment to twist out of Jimmy's grip and reclaim his book, vanishing among the frenzied students before the stocky teen could realize what was going on. Jimmy growled darkly, scanning the room for his target when something else caught his eye.

A painting just out of view, most likely one of Ms. Phillips' leisurely artworks. Any other day, Jimmy wouldn't have given a damn, but today was different.

The picture, though more highly detailed, was exactly the same as the one Constantinos had drawn earlier. Petey and Gary, standing face to face in one of the cells in the Happy Volts Asylum.

There was no doubt in Jimmy's mind anymore. Something was definitely up and now there was no way he'd let this slide.

After all, he was the leader of this school. And as leader, he deserved to know everything.

_**XXX 5 Minutes Earlier XXX**_

Nurse McRae had said it has just going to be a harmless check up. Just an innocent poke and prod, maybe even a small vaccination against the small swine flu epidemic hitting the town. He'd be in and out in seconds.

It was now a full week since he'd been locked up in the school basement, bound, gagged, and blindfolded on the floor as the various faculty of Bullworth took turns watching him like a hawk.

He was cold, wet with god knows what, and starving. No one even seemed to care that he'd vanished, not even his best friend.

What had he done to deserve this? He'd never broken a school rule in his life! Well, except for when he was helping Jimmy or Gary with a scheme, but that was just typical teenage shenanigans! The most that deserved was an after school detention!

"Hello Peter."

The small teen shivered, shrinking away slightly. Dr. Crabblesnitch, headmaster of Bullworth and the one responsible for his current miserable. It was the first time in a week he'd heard the adult's voice, much less seen him.

Footsteps approached the bound teen, each step echoing slightly in the damp place. Eventually they stopped as Dr. Crabblesnitch most likely bent down to his level. "Let's make a deal here, Peter. We untie you if you promise to cooperate."

The teen nodded rapidly, eager to be released of his binds. True to his word, the adult undid the ropes around his wrists and ankles, as well as remove the gag. The blindfold, however, stayed where it was.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here," the headmaster stated, walking away slightly. "It's only natural, so I will tell you. You, Peter, will be the first in a long line of successes. You will be the first step in cleaning up this school and, once that is accomplished, the town and possibly the world!"

The leader of the faculty walked back over and only now removed the blindfold. Even in the dim lighting the teen winced, covering his sore eyes in an attempt to shield them from the light.

"Dr. Watts. Is the drug ready?"

"What? Oh, yes! Yes it is. I must warn you though, it's still highly unstable. In fact, I had to make a stabilizer to inject immediately afterwards. Otherwise he'll just die like the other ones."

The teen paled once the words had left the old man's mouth. Drug? Unstable? … _Die!?_

"Good," Dr. Crabblesnitch replied, grabbing the captive teen's arm and rolling up the pink sleeve of his shirt. "Hold still now, Peter. This'll only hurt for a moment."

The boy struggled, desperate to free himself from the deranged man. This was insane! Why the hell was the headmaster of Bullworth doing this!?

Unless…

He knew about his little 'secret'. A secret that not even Jimmy, his closest friend knew.

A sharp pain in his arm stopped that train of thought, causing the teen to yelp in surprise and shock. Brown eyes fell on the stabbed limb, watching as a black liquid of sorts was injected into his system.

Pain. A pins and needles feeling engulfing his body and blinding him with its intensity. His heart raced as his breathing quickened, his senses going into overload.

And, for a brief moment, clarity struck him. He was no longer tied up and blindfolded. He could escape this place and find help. Hell, he could reveal Dr. Crabblesnitch's vile plot to the world and have him stopped before others suffered.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to focus on seeing what was around him. There, on a fold up table! Three vials, one empty, two filled with the same black sludge burning through his veins. Urging his body to ignore the pain, the teen woozily got on his feet and ran at the table, grabbing a vial and pushing past a surprised prefect.

"Shit! He's getting away! After him!"

Footsteps now stormed after the fleeing boy, who was currently running through the school's basement like a rat. Damnit, why couldn't he find the exit!? He'd been here before; Gary had tricked Jimmy and Russel into fighting in the pit-

A prefect grabbed his arm, forcing him to a stop. The teen clawed and scratched at his huge hand, trying to escape and failing epically, much to the prefect's amusement. The massive man laughed. "That all you got?"

He'd have to result to drastic measures. He hated doing it, but there was no other choice.

Swallowing his fear, he made eye contact, staring intently at the prefect. "Release me _now_," he instructed, focusing on the adult's mind with all his strength, forcing the thought into his thick skull. "You have the wrong person."

The prefect blinked, a look of slight confusion crossing his face. "I have?"

"Yes," the teen assured, pushing the thought harder. "You're looking for someone else. I'm just an innocent bystander."

The prefect slowly released his grip, eyes glazed over in a dazed expression. "So sorry. Run along to class now."

"Yes sir," the small boy muttered guiltily, stumbling off. Sirens were now filling the air, a woman's voice barking something over the school's speakers. The adrenaline rush from earlier was gone, the pain now becoming a deep throb with each heart beat. Luckily for him, he could see the exit in sight, the door leading to freedom and hope.

Pocketing the vial, Peter Kowalski threw the door open and forced his aching legs to resume their desperate running.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. More coming soon.

**Push: Bully Edition**

_XXX 1 Hour Later XXX_

"Fucking a!"

Jimmy kicked at his dresser, causing his chemistry set to shake violently and a stink bomb to wobble dangerously close to the edge. Not wanting his room to reek of the foul substance, Jimmy grabbed the vial and pushed it further back.

He'd lost Constantinos. The pessimistic had fled the art room during the chaotic confusion caused by the lock down drill. When the students had finally been released, Constantinos was gone and Jimmy was left in a sea of questions with no way of finding the answers.

The ginger kicked his dresser again, gritting his teeth in rage. How the hell had Constantinos known about those past events? Why had he even drawn them? What's more, _why had he drawn that picture of Petey and Gary together?_

Jimmy gave his dresser a final kick before collapsing onto his bed. Something was up. He knew it. There was something going on under his nose that everyone wanted to keep him out of. Something that had to do with Petey's disappearance and those mysterious pictures in Constantinos' book…

"Dorm inspection. Get out."

Jimmy lifted his head up, turning to face the speaker. There were two of Bullworth's Prefects, Edward Seymour II and Max MacTavish, standing in his doorway, glaring down at the much shorter teen in barely concealed hatred.

"Get out," Edward repeated, pointing towards the hallway as Max entered the room. Jimmy was immediately on his feet, glowering back at the adults.

"What are you doing in _my_ dorm?"

"We're having a surprise dorm room inspection," Edward snarled, walking past Jimmy and shoving him out of the room. "Now get lost."

"What the fuck is going on!?" Jimmy snapped, trying to get past the bespectacled Prefect. "First a stupid lock down drill and now this-"

"Shut up, smearwipe!" Max interrupted, picking up the stink bomb Jimmy had prevented from falling earlier. Suddenly the Prefect lifted it to his face, inhaling deeply. A strange look over came his face, one that looked like a combination of concentration and bliss…

"Nothing," Max finally stated, throwing the stink bomb at Jimmy's dresser. The vial shattered instantly, filling the air with a putrid smell. "He wasn't here."

"Shut up you idiot!" Edward hissed, pushing Jimmy to the ground as he turned and walked out. "Now come on! We have to hurry!"

"What's the rush? He won't get far," Max muttered, following after. Jimmy slowly rose to his feet, blinking stars out of his vision. Only then did Max's statement sink in.

"Wait! Who are you talking about!?"

The two adults ignored him, shoving their way into another dorm. A startled Constantinos was pushed out of the room, landing hard on his ass as Max slammed the door shut.

Suddenly Jimmy's luck was turning around. He ran over to the kleptomaniac and grabbed him by the front of his green sweater. "What the fuck is going on, Brakus!?" the stocky teen snarled, voice laced in rage.

"Let go of me-"

"Not until I know what the hell everyone is hiding from me!" Jimmy hissed, grabbing the smaller teen's arm and twisting it until Constantinos yelped in pain.

"Ow ow _ow!_ Alright! Alright! Let go of me!"

Jimmy released him, watching as Constantinos rubbed his abused arm. After a few minutes of silence, he ground his teeth. "Well!?"

"Get in your dorm."

"What-"

"Now! Before the Sniffers are done in my room!"

"Sniffers?" Jimmy asked, cocking an eyebrow. Constantinos merely groaned and grabbed the taller boy's sleeve, attempting to drag him into his dorm. A sudden crash from Constantinos' room made the pessimistic freeze.

"Nothing here either."

"What do you expect from the school's worst Watcher?"

"Watcher?" Jimmy frowned, head spinning more than before. He finally allowed Constantinos to lead him into his dorm, shutting the door behind him before shoving the negative teen onto his bed. "Start talking."

The pessimistic kleptomaniac sighed. "I'm a Watcher."

"Ok, and what the fuck is a 'Watcher'?"

"Someone who sees into the future."

Jimmy stared. Slowly, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Are you fucking with me?"

Constantinos sighed again, rolling his eyes. "See? This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you wouldn't believe me-"

"Is this some kind of sick joke!?" Jimmy all but screamed, grabbing Constantinos' shirt again. "My best friend is missing and you're trying to insult me with this bullshit!?"

"I can prove it!" Constantinos cried out, trying to pull Jimmy's hand off his shirt collar so he could breath. "Gord's going to knock on your door with a bouquet of flowers!"

Before Jimmy could respond, the familiar rapping of knuckles on old wood sounded. Giving the smaller male a glare that clearly said 'Stay right where you are', the Top Dog of Bullworth opened the door a crack. "Hello?"

A fistful of roses was shoved into his face, a grinning Gord Vendome on the other end. "Hey Jimmy. I was wondering if you were busy this weekend-"

Jimmy slammed the door shut, eyes wide as his heart raced. He turned back to Constantinos, who had a slightly smug grin on his face.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private, Brakus."

**_XXX 10 Minutes Later XXX_**

"So you're a… Watcher."

Constantinos nodded, opening a Beam Cola and taking a swig. "Correct."

"And Max and Edward are Sniffers?"

"Yep."

"What's a Sniffer?"

Constantinos finished the soda, tossing the can on the ground. The two had gone to Jimmy's beach house and were now sitting on his dock, a pack of Beam Cola in between them. "A tracker. Sniffs can track people down by reading the history off an object. That's why they were in your room. They were trying to 'sniff' something out."

"… Ok, if you don't clarify what the hell is going on around here in the next few seconds I'm gonna show you why even Russell won't fuck with me."

Constantinos flinched before shoving his sketchbook into Jimmy's hands. "Here. I draw everything I see. The future's always changing though, so some of my drawings are outdated."

Jimmy opened the book randomly, looking down at the first page. There it was again; that same picture he had seen earlier, of him and Petey sitting on the dock just across from here. He still remembered that day perfectly.

He turned the page, leafing through the book as if he couldn't care less. The complete opposite was the truth; he was entranced by each page, seeing his accomplishments on paper for the first time in his life. There was his battle against Johnny. And his first, and last, battle against the Nerds. And…

"What's with this picture Brakus? I beat Gary!"

"I told you, the future's always changing. At the moment I drew that pic, Gary won. The picture after it should be of your victory."

Jimmy turned to the next page. Sure enough, Constantinos was right; there he was, celebrating his defeat of Gary. Before he could view more, however, the smaller boy grabbed the sketchbook and flipped further forward. "This is what's going on at the moment."

Jimmy snatched the book back and frowned at the page. "A syringe?"

"Not just any syringe. There's something special about it. Something valuable-"

"Wait those are wads of cash? I thought they were bricks."

"Look, the syringe is really valuable-"

The stocky boy smirked thoughtfully. "Hm, I like money. So where is it?"

"Look…" Constantinos trailed off and shook his head, turning the page and pointing at what was on it. "Find your good friend Petey and we find our syringe."

Jimmy's eyes grew wide in shock and disbelief. The new picture was of Petey, running past the Hole with some kind of syringe in his hand. He looked up at Constantinos. "When did you draw this?"

"This morning. You'll notice that the picture you saw in art class is right after it."

"So if we find Petey we can sell this syringe for a lot of cash?"

"Well it's not valuable like that. You can't get money from it."

"Then screw this!" Jimmy snapped, shoving the sketchbook at Constantinos and standing up. "I don't care about your stupid syringe! I just want to find Pete!"

"Jimmy wait-"

"Hey there, mascot."

Jimmy froze in the middle of leaving, turning to face the speaker; Omar Romero, second in command of the infamous Townies, with Duncan and Leon on either side of him. The King of Bullworth scowled. "What do you want?"

The ginger Townie ignored him, glaring instead at Constantinos. "So, you're interested in this drug too, huh?"

"Drug? Is that what's in the syringe Brakus? Some kind of drug?"

"Yes. We need that drug. More than you bastards do."

"Is that so?" Omar stated, grinning sadistically. He jerked his head towards the two school kids. "Kill them."

"Shit!" Constantinos yelped, leaping to his feet and grabbing Jimmy's arm. "Run!"

"Why should I?" Jimmy growled, jerking out of the pessimist's grasp. "I can take 'em. Piece of cake."

"You idiot! They're Bleeders!"

"Bleeders?"

A high pitched screaming filled the air, making Jimmy cringe in pain and cover his ears. Gritting his teeth, he turned to face the trio of Townies, noticing that the unbearable sound was coming from Duncan and Leon. Suddenly Constantinos' demands seemed perfectly reasonable. He grabbed the emo boy and fled as fast as he could.

The screaming stopped and the Townies were soon on their tail, relentlessly chasing them through town. Jimmy shook his now aching head, a wet trail of blood running from an ear to his chin. "Bleeders scream?" he guessed.

"Yup," Constantinos panted, struggling to keep up. "Screams burst blood vessels, causing internal bleeding. Hence the name Bleeders."

"Why the _fuck_ was all this kept from me!?"

"It wasn't any of your concern!"

"Well it sure as hell is now!"

"Bleeder!" Constantinos yelled, tugging Jimmy to the right as Duncan leapt in front of them and inhaled. The two students ducked into the nearest building as the small Townie screamed, shattering the windows and showering them with glass. Ignoring the shards, Jimmy continued to run with the smaller teen right behind him. Soon they entered what looked like a kitchen, the smell of fish strong in the air.

Jimmy turned down an aisle, breath coming in pained gasps. The best course of action was to ditch the Townies and get back to school. Maybe he could hire Russell as a bodyguard. Then he was going to stock up on as many firecrackers and bottle rockets as he could and find Petey-

Leon turned the corner ahead of them, blocking their path and sneering triumphantly. Jimmy froze and turned on his heel, only to see Duncan a few yards away. For the first time in his life he swallowed in sheer terror; they were trapped. There was no way to escape. As he watched, both Townies walked towards them until they were just out of reach then opened their mouths.

Pain engulfed Jimmy's entire being and he clutched his head, falling to the floor. Gritting his teeth, he looked over at Constantinos, who was curling into himself. Blood leaked from his nose, mouth, and ears and the ginger knew that the klepto wouldn't last much longer if he remained where he was. Despite the pain he tried to crawl over to the other boy. He needed to get Constantinos out of there. He needed to move him now.

Maybe it was the pain finally getting to him but just as his vision faded, he could've sworn Constantinos moved out of the danger zone as if pulled by some unseen force. Laying his head against the floor in defeat, he awaited what he was sure would be his death…

"Duncan! Leon! Stop! If he dies, we lose the kid!"

The screaming stopped just as Jimmy lost consciousness.

**_XXX 1 Hour Later XXX_**

Petey woozily sat up, taking in his surroundings.

He was outside Dragon's Wing Comics, the Nerds main hangout when they weren't using the library or observatory. In his hand was a note, which he unfolded and read.

_Go to Jimmy._

It was his hand writing, which meant he had written it. But when? He didn't remember writing it…

Slowly he got to his feet and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay!! Finally I got off my lazy ass and updated!! Not much to say here. This was one of my favorite scenes in the movie. I hope I did it justice!! xD

Push: Bully Edition

**_XXX 30 Minutes Earlier XXX_**

Constantinos awoke to the scream of police sirens and the smell of fish left out in the air too long. Shaking his aching head, he pulled over his black sketch book, took a stub of pencil out of his pocket, and then proceeded to draw.

Once he was done, he looked at the drawing he'd just completed; a picture of the Tenements, the Greasers' hangout. The pessimist then stood up, wobbled on his feet a bit, and snuck out of the building before the cops could find him. When the cost was clear, Constantinos grabbed a nearby bike and headed off to New Coventry.

About ten full minutes of hard pedaling later, the kleptomaniac stopped in front of the Tenements, panting heavily. Ok, now where? Again the emo boy started drawing, closing his book once he was finished drawing two pictures, and went around the building to the back where he snuck in through an open window.

After looking through a few rooms to make sure the area was Greaser free, Constantinos made his way to the uppermost level, turning into the correct room on his first try.

The room was bare, with nothing but a grimy table for furniture. On the table was a still unconscious Jimmy and standing over him was the one and only Lola Lombardi, slut of the Greaser clique and the only Stitcher Constantinos knew of.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bullworth's worse Watcher," Lola smugly stated, none too kindly.

Constantinos rolled his eyes. "He alive?"

"You know, if you had even a sliver of the talent Mrs. Phillips has, he wouldn't be in this mess," the girl replied, voice layered in fake hurt. "After all, he's twice the man you'll ever be. Even more. That makes him better than you, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, just fix him and get lost."

Lola scowled at the smaller boy. "You don't need to be so rude."

"Do it."

"Fine." The Greaser slut stretched dramatically before removing Jimmy's shirt. Placing the article of clothing aside, she then grabbed the stocky boy's shoulders and closed her eyes.

Despite being out cold, Jimmy yelled in pain, his scream accompanied by the sickening sounds of bones and tissue rearranging themselves. Finally, after what seemed like hours of agony, Lola let go of Jimmy and strutted out of the room, pausing next to Constantinos.

"Don't piss off the Townies again."

"Get. Now."

As the girl left with an irritated huff, Constantinos walked over to Jimmy and gently shook his shoulder. The King of Bullworth moaned, cracking open an eye. "The hell?"

"We're in the Tenements. Better wake up soon, Hopkins. Your friend Pete's in serious trouble."

"What do you mean trouble?" Jimmy grunted, sitting up and rubbing his temples. Constantinos flipped open his sketch book and shoved it in his face.

"We're all gonna die," the pessimist grimly answered, pointing at the three dead figures with X's for eyes. "You, me, and Petey."

**_XXX 2 Hours Later XXX_**

Petey was exhausted; he could feel the drug still burning through his veins, making every movement, every breath, every heart beat an agonizing hell. He couldn't stop though. He knew he had to get to Jimmy and tell him what was going on. Jimmy would know what to do. He had to.

A large hand grabbed onto his wrist and something cold and hard was pressed into his side. "About time we found you toiletstain."

Petey felt his heart sink into his throat. It was Max. Max the Prefect who was loyal to Crabblesnitch and Crabblesnitch alone. And the man had a gun.

The feminine boy bit his lip as a wave of pain and nausea made his vision blur. There was no choice but to surrender. Petey was not a fighter and even if he had been, whatever poison was coursing through his blood had severely crippled him. Going limp, he allowed Max to lead him to a car, where another Prefect, Edward, was waiting. Max roughly shoved the poor boy into the back of the car before getting in himself.

As the vehicle lurched into motion, Petey went over his options. Either he could let these two take him back to Crabblesnitch or he could escape and find Jimmy. Regardless of which he chose, he'd be heading to the same place. The only difference was whose hands he'd end up in.

And he did _not_ want to end up in Crabblesnitch's hands.

Petey shivered. He had no choice then. He needed to escape and the only way to do that was to use his curse again. Summoning up all his strength, he stared intently at Max, focusing all his attention on the Prefect

Max shook his head before growling savagely. "Cut that out!"

"What is it?" Edward muttered, eyes on the road.

"The little smearwipe's trying to push me!" Max snapped, gritting his teeth. "Pull over, apparently he's going to be sick."

Edward growled in annoyance and reluctantly pulled the vehicle over, stopping next to Bullworth's Mexican Restaurant. Blinking back the darkness eating away at his vision from the energy he'd exerted, Petey watched as the two adults left the car and opened his door. Max grabbed him roughly by his collar, obviously enraged at Petey's attempted push, and dragged him into the nearly empty restaurant, followed by Edward.

"You take him in the back. I'll stand watch out here."

Max grunted in response and shoved the men's restroom door open, throwing Petey into a stall and turning to face the mirror. The feminine boy gently shut the stall door before his stomach lurched violently and he barely managed to reach the toilet in time.

Minutes passed. Petey moaned and wiped his mouth on a piece of toilet paper, feeling much worse than he had before. He needed to find Jimmy. Soon. Flushing the toilet with a trembling hand, the young teen stood and rested his face against the cool stall door, watching Max through a crack.

The prefect was washing his face with his hands, his back facing Petey. As Max looked up, Petey caught a glimpse of the adult's eyes and couldn't help but smile weakly. He was getting a plan here. If he played this right he could escape this place and get to Jimmy by sundown. Taking a deep breath, he stared intently into Max's reflected gaze.

"You're a good man, Max."

Max immediately stiffened, his hands freezing in the act of shutting off the water faucet. Petey couldn't help but gasp quietly in surprise. He'd only been trying out of desperation; he'd had no clue he'd be able to push Max through his refection.

It was the drug. It had to be. Suddenly, Petey felt something he'd never felt before. He felt powerful, confident.

His slip up cost him though. Max realized what was going on and fought back. "Get out of my head, you little toiletstain!"

Petey tightened his focus, his eyes glaring into the reflected eyes in the mirror. He needed to push harder, for his own sake. "You're better than the others, Max. Honest, more lenient. I've seen it sometimes. You'll let kids off the hook occasionally."

Max's forehead was beading with sweat, his eyes wide open and never blinking. Regardless, Petey could still feel his mind fighting against his, fighting to regain control.

It was at that moment Petey remembered Edward, still waiting in the restaurant area outside the restroom doors. His stomach churned violently as he realized he had no choice. If he wanted to escape, he needed to remove Edward from the picture. Permanently. He swallowed, forcing back a new wave of nausea, and refocused on Max.

"Shame about your brother though…"

"What brother?" Max slurred, mind slowly losing the battle for control.

"Don't you remember? You two were close, thicker than thieves, as the saying goes. It's sick how Crabblesnitch is forcing you to work with the man who killed him."

"Edward… Killed him?"  
"Yes. It's horrible-"

Before Petey could finish his sentence Max snarled savagely, storming out of the bathroom. A few short minutes later, the loud crack of gunfire filled the air, followed by screams of terror.

Petey collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath as his eyes grew wide. He'd pushed Max into shooting Edward. He'd played a hand in the murder of another human being.

A wave of pain flooded his entire body and he bit back a yell of agony. There was no time for guilt now. He needed to run. By now Max would be aware of what he'd just done and come back any minute.

Struggling against the pain, the boy forced himself up and left the stall, observing his surroundings. A small window caught his eye, located directly over the bathroom counter. He ran towards his freedom, just managing to get the window open and slipping out as Max's footsteps were heard running towards the restroom door again.

Just to be safe, he ran around the building and into the restaurant again, stopping next to Edward's body and swiping his keys. Wobbling dangerously, Petey then turned tail and fled again, wanting nothing more than to locate Jimmy and a nice, warm bed.


End file.
